Late Night Stage
Late Night Stage is a live show production studio located in BogRealms City. The studio is part of Late Night Productions, a production company who operates entertainment venues and shows across BogRealms City. Since 2013, It is known for housing the iconic Late Night series. Late Night Stage is also known for its various unnecessary renovations. As of March 2017, Late Night Stage completed its final permanent renovations. History Late Night Stage was built in late 2013 as a renovation for the old BogRealms Village Auction House. After the renovations were completed, the owner of the auction house was unsatisfied with the semi-modern quartz design and decided to abandon the building to rebuild the auction house using its old medieval design. The building was immediately acquired by Late Night Productions and was briefly modified in order to accommodate a late night style live show with a more comedic standup component. In October 2013, the stage was decorated into a haunted house for BogRealms Annual Haunted House event. In December 2013, it featured Meet RallClaus ''event, which allowed players to meet RallClaus and see if their server wish list dreams come true. In July 2014, Due to popular demand, Late Night Productions decided to expand the small building to bring in a more live show vibe and to house more audience members and stage gimmicks. The Late Night Stage was expanded to four times its original size and multiple floors for additional features such as the Late Night Bar and VIP seating. The stage featured a stage with two sections, one of late night discussions and talks and the other for performances. It was also the first stage to feature a full lighting rig and pyros. In December 2014, in addition to the ''Meet RallClaus event, the Late Night Stage housed the very first Late Night Holiday Giveaway shows and transformed the building into a more festive theme. In January 2015, following The Great Grief of BogRealms which left the stage destroyed and mostly unrecoverable, sections of the old stage that were recoverable were renovated and rebuilt in order to continue with the season. In June 2015, another season of the Late Night series was renewed and another renovation was underway. Though a majority of the building remained intact, the entire stage was rebuilt with a smaller, simpler design in order to build more backstage space and VIP booths which are located above the general admission seating areas. The stage had more lighting and pyro rigging, a runway and a 360 stage experience (a front and back stage). One setback with this design was some of the seating areas in the general admission area and VIP booths could not take advantage of the 360 stage experience. In December 2015, the Late Night stage continued its annual Late Night Christmas Giveaway shows on the main stage and the Meet RallClaus event was moved to outside where the BogRealms City tree was. In January 2016, the Late Night stage was renovated again to address complaints and criticisms made for the old stage design. In August 2016, Late Night Productions decided to initiated a plan to entirely rebuild the Late Night Stage. With construction delays, the exterior was finished in January 2017. Late Night Arena The Late Night Arena was an outdoor stage located outside of the Late Night Stage for large-scale performances for the Late Night series. The stage later became BogRealms Arena, another venue under Late Night Productions. Notable Shows Notable Events Category:Minecraft Server Category:Survival Category:BogRealms City